Tainted love
by vampireprincess141
Summary: Tainted love is a story about two people who want and need each other dearly,who must stand against everything and everyone,even there own family . Will there love win this war or will the lose everything along the way. The rating is M because there is going to be a lot of heart-break,love making and drama in the story!
1. Chapter 2:Meeting and new developments

It all started half a month ago when my father told me we would be leaving America to go to his home-country Japan. To tell the truth I was a little bit nervous I mean going on the other side of the world can be a little overwhelming. The real reason were going to Japan is because my dad was given the apart unity to have a new job and a new life, ever since we lost mom things haven't been so easy for the both us. So we decided to open a new page in our lives. After two days I heard a knock on my door and my father came in smiling saying:- Good morning sweet heart there is breakfast on the table waiting for you.

-You better get ready we are leaving for the airport soon.

I looked up and smiled at dad and gave a nod, getting up I went in the bathroom, took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I went to my closet and picked a short green skirt and a blue top; I got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast with my dad. After two hours we finally reached the airport and we got on the plane to Japan. My dad had told me that the flight would be at least twenty hours so I took my IPod and my favorite pillow and sat back and tried to enjoy the trip.

After out twenty hour trip we finally landed in Tokyo. After getting all our belongings we took a cab and went to our apartment. Once we arrived in front of the big building we went to the alleviator and got to the twenty second floor. When dad opened the door for me I looked a little a bit petrified to see a big house with ten bedrooms in it. It had two big kitchens a balcony as big as my old room, three spear rooms a living room and two bathrooms. After we saddled in I looked at my dad with curious eyes:

- Hey dad I know that in the past we didn't had so much money so can you tell me where all this came from, not that I'm not grateful for this but… he cut me off with a simple answer.

- My employees are the Nura's and they are the richest people in Tokyo probably the whole world so I asked if they could rent us an apartment and I would pay them back the money by working with them.

- Dad are you crazy they are like the biggest shots In Tokyo they own every company in this town. Do you even now what you have gotten yourself into?

- I know what I'm doing. You should have a little bit more faith in your old man and by the way we are meeting all of them for lunch tomorrow and you must be on your best behavior is that clear?

-Yes dad goodnight. I took my IPod and my dairy and went upstairs to my room.

I got in my pajamas and went on the desk to write my entry:

~Dear dairy welcome to your new home Tokyo.

This is where my parents grew up, where they got married but sadly the happy ending doesn't always exist. It's been three years since my mom's death and we still can't cope very well so we decided to return and try and forget everything. But I ask myself how can I forget my mother, how can I forget her gentle smile how do you forget something like that?

I guess I will never know. Anyways lets get back to the issue at hand we have a big problem I'm meeting one of the most famous people in the world tomorrow morning The Nura family you probably don't know them so let tell you a little bit about them. They are one of the most richest family in Japan the youngest of the family is called Nura Rikuo and he is a bit of a troublemaker likes candy and is always nice to people. He has short brown hair and warm chocolate brown eyes. He has an older brother called Nura Yoru. He has white hair and two intense ruby eyes that seem to scare anyone that dare's to try anything. He despises fans and loves sakura trees. Nura Rihan is next, he is there father he has pitch black hair and yellow eyes. He has two wives apparently nura rikuo is born form Nura Wakana who is the second wife, while Yamabi Nura is the first and Nura Yoru comes from her, but that is not the strangest part. Rihan's father is called Nurarihyon and he owns every company along with Youhime who is his wife and owns most of the hospitals and get this they say that she has the power to heal the sick and to cure the mad people. This is really crazy I mean common who has in their right mind would believe such a thing.

-Anyway I guess it's time for bed goodnight my dear dairy and wish me luck for tomorrow morning

~~End of entry 1~~

Ch.2: The meeting and new developments

The sun rose slowly over the horizon hitting me with its bright sun rays, I opened my eyes slowly to reveal the beautiful room I had seen last night and to feel the warmth of the sun hitting my face . Only after a few hours I will be meeting the most famous and successful people in the world the Nura family.

I got up and went to the bathroom to clean myself after half an hour I was out of the bathroom; I went inside and looked at the new closet in awe it was a really big closet that had а mirror in between there were all kinds of shelves and things that could fit the queen of England herself. I started searching through the closet until I found the perfect dress. It was a red dress that was up to my knees and pair of black high heels that went with the dress. I picked a black purse a diamond ring and a bracelet that my mom had given me for my thirteenth birthday. My bracelet was unique because it has my initials in it me and K. It's made entirely of silver but that is not the best part, when my mom gave it to me she had said that this bracelet belonged to my great grandmother whose name was also Kana but at that time was different, you see my mother's family name has a long history she always used tell me these fairytales of young and beautiful girls who have extraordinary powers. There were always seven of them, four of them could control the elements the other two would be able to control telepathy, telekinesis, and other powers that are connected to the mind and body. The last one is there leader and he/she unites them and magnifies there powers. I almost forgot to mention the letters I and K aren't entirely made of silver there are two small rubies on each letter, and as far as I know these letters mean strength and hope. But like I mentioned it's a really old legend and nothing more.

~After half an hour ~

- Good morning, kana we better hurry up they are meeting us at the central of the city.

- Okay dad chill there not going to kill you for being late 5 min.

- I know I', just really nervous about meeting them. I really wish I was as calm as you. You know have that from your mother. She was an amazing person.

- Yes I know dad.

- Look at the time we better hurry up.

Mr. Ienaga quickly took the keys from the Polo on the dining table and rushed in the garage

They went inside the car and her dad opened the garage door and they rushed out.

After an hour of travelling they reached a huge building with a red sign "N" on it.

Once they were close enough two huge white doors opened reviling a huge parking, filled a lot of wealthy cars like: Mercedes, Lamborghinis, Limousines and Ferraris. When they stopped two huge bodyguards opened the door for them they were dressed with black suits.

- Pleas follow us they are awaiting for your arrival.

My father only nodded at them, he took my hand and we started to follow the bodyguards up the stairs. After five minutes we reached an elevator we took it and went with it on the twenty second floor.

When it stopped one of the guards whispered go in to the red door on the left. As soon as we stepped out of the elevator the two guards went down and disappeared. We started walking and we soon reached the end of the corridor and the red door, I gulped realizing the importance of this meeting.

- Don't worry about anything I will do all the talking you just sit back and relax okay kana?

- Yes dad

- Good. You go in first the ladies are with privilege.

- Yes.

With that my dad knocked on the door and waited for a reply. We only waited half a second before we heard a muffled reply… Come in

The door opened slowly and revealed a beautiful dining room and Nurarihyon sitting at the head of the table with Rihan and Yoru beside him waiting impatiently.

We bowed down with respect and my dad started speaking.

- Good afternoon my name is Ienaga Itaku and this is my daughter Ienaga Kana.

- Ahh yes it's a pleasure to meet the both of you.

- As you must know my name is Nurarihyon and to my right is my son Nura Rihan and to my left is my grandson Nura Yoru. We were expecting you ienaga-san pleas have a seat while we wait for my daughter in laws to appear and with my other grandson…

- So I hear you can fix anything when you put your mind to it, is that true ienaga-san?

- Yes I can fix almost anything cars, computers, laptops you name it and I can repair it.

- Tell me are you any good with these devices?

- Yes I can use them.

-Good you start on Monday at 7 Am. You will be working in an office two floors down from here on the left side the fifth door. Since you can work with computers and laptops I would like to see your sieve and a document that describes your work and how much you got stag.

- Yes Nurarihyon-sama I have it all here.

My dad gave him a file and a copy of his documents. Staring a little bit curious at them I wanted to post pone a question, but I decided against it when I heard a knock on the door.

- Come in said Nurarihyon.

Two second later two beautiful women entered the room and I recognized them immediately they were the famous models Setsura Inu and her daughter Oikawa Tsurara.

The two models started walking towards us and I panicked in my mind

- Nurarihyon we have a bit of a communication problem could you please come and see the problem.

- Of course Setsura give a minute to finish up here.

- Um If you would like I can try to repair it?

- Yes that would be great pleas come with us Ienaga-san you may come too Rihan.

- Um I don't mean to intrude but what about me and Yoru-sama?

- It's all right Wakana and Yamabaki will be here soon and you can spend some time with them kana –chan

- Yes. I said with a smile on my face.

I nodded at my dad and they went outside to fix the problem.

After a few seconds I looked up to see what Yoru was doing and that is when we first locked eyes with each other. I looked wright at those beautiful dark red pupils and my breath hitched in my throat

It was as if he was trying to read my mind or something.

That is when he finally spoke and the intense silence was broken.

- It's nice to finally meet you Ienaga Kana.

I stared a little nervous at him before I came up with a reply

- Yes it's nice to meet you too Yoru-sama

- Before our conversation could continue the two bodyguards from before came in with his mother, half-brother and Nura Wakana.

They walked to us and Yamabaki leaned in to hug her son.

- Hello my son, how are you today?

- I'm okay mother do not embarace me in front of the guest, mother meet Ienaga Kana.

- It's nice to meet you Otome-sama, I bowed a little nervous and you too Rikuo-sama and Wakana-sama.

- Please do not be so formal with us kana-chan it's a pleasure to meet you too.

At that moment I looked up and nodded my had a blush creeping out of my cheeks.

After a few minutes of intense silence Yamabaki started talking.

- So kana-chan how are you today anything interesting going on with your life?

- Umm I' doing alright, my dad and I just moved in to our new house and I'm starting school soon.

- That is great where are you going to study?

- At Nura High

- That is great Nura and Yoru go to school there, they can show you around and you can meet new friends.

- Yes that would be lovely, but I really don't want to bother them.

- Nonsense kana-chan it would be our pleasure to show you around right Yoru?

- Humph. Whatever

- It's saddled then. When do you start?

- Umm Monday.

- Cool I will pick you up at 7 30 am. Where should we meet?

- How about in front of the subway.

- No silly I will pick you up from your house where do you live?

- Surrey, little wing N13.

- Alright.

After half an hour my dad returned with Nurarihyon and Rihan.

- That was a really great job you did back then Ienaga-san I look forward to our next meeting and I would like it if you continue your work here. You really are a talented man

- Thank You Nurarihyon-sama I'm just humble mechanic. Good day to you all.

- Good bye have a nice day.

We bowed and left for home.

**Special thanks to: Rose rain7, SydneyTheHybrid23, Fede194**


	2. Chapter 3 New school and new friends

Chapter 3: New school and new friends.

The ride back home was long and quiet, each of us were lost in our thoughts, when I looked outside of the window I could see small drops of rain pouring down from the sky. I don't know why, but I always liked the rain, it's like it had the power to wash away all the guilt, pain and to end all of the suffering. After half an hour of travelling we made it home. Dad opened the garage and parked the car in it. Once we were inside we went to the kitchen and started preparing dinner. We made roast turkey, Greece salad, and for desert we ordered an apple pie.

I propose a toast to the grates father in the world! Congratulations dad you deserve the job.

Thank you my dear daughter. It was an amazing day and I'm glad that we are starting all over again.

If mom was alive she would have been very proud of you. I got up and hugged my dad; the emotions were too much for me to hold on too, so I let them go and started sobbing quietly.

Its all right sweetie you don't have to hold back, I won't either. After hearing those words we both started crying.

She would have been proud of you too sweetie. You're so strong, beautiful; elegant you're full of light. You remind me so much of her.

I know daddy. I'm going to my room, to get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day and I don't want to feel numb on my first day in class. Goodnight I love you. I kissed his cheek and ran up to my room.

I went inside and flipped myself on the bed and after a few moments I was fast asleep.

~~In the dream~~

I was walking forward not knowing where I was, the only thing visible was the darkness that surrounded me. I continued walking until I suddenly stopped and looked within the debs of the blackness. I found two red burning eyes staring right back at me, it was as if those eyes were trying to see right in to my soul and leave me completely immobilized, I couldn't explain it was as if the fire that does eyes possessed was burning me entirely, and there was no looking away from those beautiful amethyst orbs.

Who are you? What are you doing in my dream?

It does not matter who I am or what I'm doing here, what matters is why you are in my dream?

I'm not in yours, this is my dream and you're invading my mind, so tell me why you are here and what is your name?

You can call me Illusion and I'm here because I needed to see you, to feel you.

You have no idea how long I have waited for someone like you to come and to take away all the pain that I have inside of me. You are what I want, what I need and what I desire, remember this you are MINE, and never forget that.

I suddenly jerked awake and fell to the ground panting heavily, trying to catch my breath. Thank goodness it was only a dream. After shaking up for a few minutes managed to get up and walk around my room to confirm that it was only a dream. Then my alarm clock started buzzing, which meant that it was time for school, great just great I had to wake up with this bad feeling. I don' want to go to school with this feeling. I sighed and went into the bathroom and started preparing for school. After forty-five minutes I had put on a sleeveless ocean blue cocktail dress that stopped at my ankles, black heels and a pair of dark earing and my silver bracelet for good luck. It was still 7 30 am. In the morning so I decided go down stairs and make some coffee.

After some time a car ran its Hong, I looked it was rikuo-kun in a black Mercedes waving his hand and smiling towards me. I waved and smiled back at him, I made a sign with my hand to wait for 5 minutes. I took my dark blue bag and my jacket and raced out of the door.

Once I was near the car the driver opened the door for me and I smiled and thanked him.

Good morning rikuo-kun!

Good morning kana-chan, you look amazing. Are you excited about the new school?

Yes, but I think I'm more worried than excited. *I hope they like me*

Don't worry I will introduce to some of my friends when we have lunch time, you will see they really are great people.

Thanks rikuo-kun. Where is your brother?

Oh he had a little bit of work with dad and grandpa so he is going to be late for school, the principal already knows so it's okay.

Okay.

We sat in silence for the next couple of minutes, until a voice spoke up and broke the silence between us.

Rikuo-sama we have arrived at Nuragumi high school pleas take wait for me in the backyard I shall escort you through the day.

Ao, you don't have to do that, this is a school what danger could be possibly hidden within these walls?

I'm sorry but I have a direct order form your grandfather no to let you out of my site.

*shakes his head in annoyance* Fine, but you have to look out for kana-chan also got it kurata-kun?

Yes master.

Come on kana-chan we have to get going.

He took my hand and we started going towards west wing, according to rikuo there is going to be a part in the honor of the school and we all have to be present. When we got there I was totally amazed at the room I was gazing, the room really did look beautiful in those decorations the lights sparkled so brightly over the room as if it was magical. Rikuo started pulling me towards a table where I was introduced to five teenagers: Jiro Shima, Keikain Yura, Saori Makki, Natsumi Torri and Kiyotsugu.

It's nice to meet you my name is Ienaga kana: We shook hands and sat down as the principal was going towards the stage to give his speech.

Welcome students it is pleasure for me to welcome you again this year in our school, I hope this year you will give all of your selves into studying hard. I wish you luck and successes. School will start tomorrow morning at 8 00 am. Please do not be late for your first lesson! Enjoy our celebration.

After the celebration we went to a shop near the school, and got some smoothies and candy in order to celebrate the beginning of the year.

So Kana-chan where have you been living for the past fifteen years?

Well my parents moved to America so I have been living there.

That is awesome how is the education In America?

It was good a bit rough, but in the end it worked out all right.

We finished our drinks and candy bit our goodbyes and rikuo ordered his bodyguard to take the Mercedes and drive me home.

Wait rikuo aren't you going to go home too?

Not yet I have to meet up with my brother and discuss some things I will call you later. Bye see you soon kana-chan, he kissed my left cheek and ran off.

I was standing there two or three minutes trying to realize what happened.

The Mercedes soon arrived and took me home.


	3. Chapter 4 Schemes and fangirls

**~Arthur's note~**

**Okay guys you can kill me for this last update, I didn't mean to be so late, but going to vacation for three whole weeks without a laptop or internet was like a realistic nightmare. Yes it's our Itaku, but in human form for now,* smirks evilly* and who said Illusion is Yoru, it might be someone else or not you will have to wait and see. Anyways I would like to thank my supporters Awesome D.T, Rose Rain7, SydneyTheHybrid23, Fede194, Magiosnicata88, and R.M! I LOVE YOU ALL thank you for your support and everything!**

**Chapter 4 Schemes and fan girls**

Night had fallen as the two figures stared out of the window silently, each lost in their own thoughts.

-Yoru what happened, why didn't you come to School?

-We had other business to take care of rikuo and besides you know karasu-tengu-sama doesn't mind.

-Is it something bad onii-chan?

-I'm afraid so they have started to move again those monsters, his bright red eyes narrowing angrily as the memories from the day's events.

-What do you mean they are moving, do you mean Nue and Dark?

-A kid like you will never understand you need your rest now go to sleep.

-But, but…

-No buts Goodnight.

Goodnight brother I really wish you would stop being so cold-hearted.

He left the room quietly trying to stop his tears from falling down, he knew his weakness that he was a human and he couldn't do anything to help his clan, he was a helpless, pathetic human that couldn't lift a finger against youkai. Those thoughts ran through his mind as he walked back to his room, the thing that he didn't notice that there was a person in the dark hiding listening in to the brother's conversation

-Perfect the brothers are fighting, I wonder how long will it take for them to realize that they are falling apart and are dragging the hole clan with them, what do you think brother?

-Star just because they are falling apart doesn't mean that they are weak. Do not forget that they are really powerful demons, that is why they ruled Japan for more than five thousand years, even Hamoromo-Gitsune–sama couldn't kill them there power over the illusion and there power over the elements made them almost unstoppable, but like every great , but with great power comes also weakness who are pretty obvious to my eye.

-You can see there weakness aniki (brother)?

-Of course you stupid girl, the human blood that runs through their veins and even those human woman that they have mated with that is there greatest weakness and I plan on tearing the Nura clan apart , because of their sins and because of that dirty human blood they carry.

-I will be right here by your side giving you my power and love brother so that you can achieve your goal, with that star leaned in and kissed her brother's lips their tongues connecting, fighting for dominance and giving all of her powers and strength to him.

They made out for a couple of minutes until they disappeared into the foggy night.

The next morning Yoru woke up groggily feeling the sun rays hit his eyes, he got up from the bed and went to shower. He stepped out of the shower room exhaustedly, water drops dripped down on the floor, as he used his towel to dry himself out. After half an hour he was ready for school. When he got out the car was already there and waiting for him, but that wasn't what shocking part, there right In front of him stood his mother Nura Otome with a mischievous smile on her face.

-Good morning Yoru, would you please come I will accompany you to school, I want to talk to you about something really important. I got in the car and she looked at me with tears in her as she spoke

-First of all I would like to tell you that I'm moving out of the nura gumi-household, I don't want you to ask me why, just know that I am doing this on my own your father has no idea what I'm planning .

-The second thing is that you probably know that Niue

And Dark are coming back for revenge. You must be very careful my son I don't want you to get hurt, I can't bear the thought of losing do you understand me?

-Mother pleas why are you leaving us what is going on?

-It's better this way trust me, stay safe and remember do not tell your father anything, when I return home I will explain everything later, with that she sat beside me and kissed my left cheek and ran out of the car.

I just stood there for a couple of minutes completely shocked; I just couldn't believe my mother just left us.

The next morning we all went to school like nothing had happened. Class today we have a new student, please give her a warm welcome as introduces herself. The class clapped their hands together and gazed at her with sparkly eyes, clearly excited there was a new student. Twirling around to face the class Kana gave a smile: Hi! My name is Kana Ienaga and it's nice to meet you, I hope to get to get to know all of you, so that we can all become great friends.

-Alright Kana you can sit beside Rebekah and since your late only a couple of weeks you will able to catch up to us easily, he pointed a seat beside a girl with long blond hair and Kana nodded her head in reply. -The second Kana sat, the girl immediately asked: You're the girl that was with Yoru and Rikuo Nura this morning huh?

-Um yeah. She answered not catching the aggressive tone in her voice.

-The girl made mental notes and gazed over her new class mate sitting beside her. Grinning mischievously, she liked her lips. Kana is it?

-Yes and your name is Rebekah am I right?

-Yep. She rested her chin on her hand, raising her eyebrows as she talked: Would you like to join there fan club?

-Fan club, Asked Kana blankly.

Behind them Shoei's ears twitched and eyed Rebekah like a hawk. She doesn't look like she's up to any good.

-Yes. Since your new here, you'll catch on how things work around here later on. But yeah Nura Rikuo and Nura Yoru are so hot! Don't you think so? I just love everything about them, even if they are exact opposites, yet great in each of their own way. She praised

She watches Rebekah sparkle and flowers starting to flow around her. Wow this girl is different she even made flowers appear out of nowhere.

-Her pretty face was gleaming with a mysterious smile: Would like some time to think about it?

-Nah Kana chuckled. I don't think I will be joining their club, thanks though.

- Like Awashima… She didn't even think about it…A dark aura covered her face, then you aren't allowed to talk to them.

-Puzzlement was shown on her face. Why not?

-It's the rules. She leaned in closer to her, stay away or else.

-Um okay… Yoru isn't a really nice guy anyway.

-Rebekah's eyes burned with hatred towards the girl. You are not allowed to talk ill about either of them. Watch yourself you don't know how many people can see or hear what you do. Who knows what could happen to you…

A crumple piece of paper miraculously hot Rebekah in the head, which caused her to turn her head around furiously to face him/her with a deadly venomous expression, however when she saw Shoei that expression magically disappeared from her face and was replaced with shimmering admiration.

Shoei shrugged ''I was aiming for the trash, but your head got in the way.'' The boy seating beside him stifled a laugh.

She ignored it and placed her hands together with glimmering eyes: Ohoooooooo its okay Shoei-kun I accept your apology.

Kejoro and Zen who were sitting couple of seats away had irritated expression on their faces, He didn't apologize …Damn it she's making things up. Shoei leaned in to whisper something in her ear, seeing that she also titled her head so that her cheek would brush against his

-Rebekah…

She tangled and heart rate sped up rapidly. Please don't faint…

-If you dare threaten Kana, or so much do something to Kana, Reira or someone from Kyotsugo's group there's no possible ending of torture or whatever punishment we could to you. So think about how much power you hold, and how much power we hold. He whispered maliciously, hoping she would get the hint.

Her eyes went huge, almost like they were going to pop out from surprise. What's going on? Don't tell me that she's related to the Nura's and there gorgeous friends, why did he include Reira's name of all people she was a nobody even though she was related to Tsurara Oikawa. Her inner self raged with jealousy and hatred towards the girls. Reira a suspicious glare when she saw the three of the looking at her, there were no worries about Kana because she was smiling and waving at her and then there was Rebekah who had a look of death towards her If looks could kill she probably would have strangled me by now. Reira frowned at Shoei, who frowned right back at her. He must have involved me somehow. Stupid dimwits…There's going to be a lot of trouble coming from those damn fan girls she thought as the teacher was teaching something about the skeleton and the structure of the body. The ball rang and we all got out having lunch before the next lesson could start.


End file.
